1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a button, especially to a push button and an electronic device having such push button.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a push button includes a captive depressing member and a switch. The depressing member is received in a hole defined in a shell of the electronic device. The switch opposes the hole and can be actuated by the depressing member. When there are a number of buttons, the shell needs to define corresponding holes for receiving the push buttons. As the line of the holes becomes longer, or the area for the holes increases in size, the circuit board on which the switches are mounted on must be correspondingly lengthened or increased in size.